


Eva Muyo Chapter 1, an Evangelion + Tenchi Muyo Crossover fanfic | FanFiction

by ShinjiIkari_FAR



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiIkari_FAR/pseuds/ShinjiIkari_FAR
Summary: All the depicted characters, places and things in the story are all respective property of their owners- Tenchi Muyo: Masaki Kajashima, AIC,Pioneer and Funimation. Evangelion: Hideaki Anno, ADV. I am making no profit from the publication of these stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the depicted characters, places and things in the story are all respective property of their owners- Tenchi Muyo: Masaki Kajashima, AIC,Pioneer and Funimation. Evangelion: Hideaki Anno, ADV. I am making no profit from the publication of these stories.

 

 

Eva Muyo Chapter 1, an Evangelion + Tenchi Muyo Crossover fanfic | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

xcookie_read();  
xfont_auto_loader();  
if(XCOOKIE.gui_font != 'Open Sans') {  
document.write('<style>body{font-family:"'+XCOOKIE.gui_font+'",Verdana, Arial;}</style>');  
}

 

.dropdown-menu > li > a { padding: 3px 50px 3px 30px; }  
body { min-width:750px; height:100%; }  
.maxwidth { min-width:730px;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;}

 

 

if(isAndroid && !isChrome) {  
document.write('<style> body {font-size:1em;}</style>');  
}

 

xauto_width_init();  
xauto_fontsize();

if(!isIphone && !isIpad) {  
$(function() {  
$(window).resize(xauto_width);  
});  
}

xfont_fix_smooth();

 

//init jquery  
if (!window.jQuery) {  
var jq = document.createElement('script'); jq.type = 'text/javascript';  
jq.src = '//ajax.googleapis.com/ajax/libs/jquery/1.11.0/jquery.min.js';  
document.getElementsByTagName('head')[0].appendChild(jq);  
console.log('loading preq: jquery');  
}

 

var _fp = {  
logout : function() {  
$.get('/logout.php', function() {  
console.log('starting logout');  
var m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');  
if(!m.length) {  
$('body').append("<div id='_fp_modal_logged_out' data-backdrop='static' class='modal fade hide'><div class='modal-body'><div align=cener>You have successfully logged out. <span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'>Login</span> <span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'>Stay on this Page</span></div></div></div>");  
m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');  
}

m.modal();

console.log('modal finished');  
//xtoast('You have been logged out.');  
if(_fp.cb_loggedout) _fp.cb_loggedout();  
console.log('callback complete');  
})  
.fail(function() {  
//m.modal('hide');  
xtoast('An error has ocurred. Please try again later.');  
});  
//  
}  
};

//real function

 

 

function render_login(uname) {  
var s = "<a href='/login.php' style='color:orange;'>"+uname+"</a> | <span id='' xonClick='_fp.logout();' onclick=\"location = '/logout.php';\" style='color:white;cursor: pointer;'>Logout</span>";  
return s;  
}

 

if(XUNAME) {  
document.write(render_login(XUNAME));  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/login.php' style='color:white;'><span class='icon-lock' style='font-size:15px;position:relative;top:1px'></span> Login</a> | <a href='/signup.php' style='color:white;'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  
[FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/)  |  unleash your imagination   


  


[Browse ****](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)

  * [Stories](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Anime](https://www.fanfiction.net/anime/)
  * [Books](https://www.fanfiction.net/book/)
  * [Cartoons](https://www.fanfiction.net/cartoon/)
  * [Comics](https://www.fanfiction.net/comic/)
  * [Games](https://www.fanfiction.net/game/)
  * [Misc](https://www.fanfiction.net/misc/)
  * [Plays](https://www.fanfiction.net/play/)
  * [Movies](https://www.fanfiction.net/movie/)
  * [TV](https://www.fanfiction.net/tv/)
  * [Crossovers](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Anime](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/anime/)
  * [Books](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/book/)
  * [Cartoons](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/cartoon/)
  * [Comics](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/comic/)
  * [Games](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/game/)
  * [Misc](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/misc/)
  * [Plays](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/play/)
  * [Movies](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/movie/)
  * [TV](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/tv/)



[Just In ****](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)

  * [All](https://www.fanfiction.net/j/0/0/0/)
  * [Stories: New](https://www.fanfiction.net/j/0/1/0/)
  * [Stories: Updated](https://www.fanfiction.net/j/0/2/0/)
  * [Crossovers: New](https://www.fanfiction.net/j/0/3/0/)
  * [Crossovers: Updated](https://www.fanfiction.net/j/0/4/0/)



[Community ****](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)

  * [General](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/general/0/)
  * [Anime](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/anime/)
  * [Books](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/book/)
  * [Cartoons](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/cartoon/)
  * [Comics](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/comic/)
  * [Games](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/game/)
  * [Misc](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/misc/)
  * [Movies](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/movie/)
  * [Plays](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/play/)
  * [TV](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/tv/)



[Forum ****](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)

  * [General](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/general/0/)
  * [Anime](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/anime/)
  * [Books](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/book/)
  * [Cartoons](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/cartoon/)
  * [Comics](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/comic/)
  * [Games](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/game/)
  * [Misc](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/misc/)
  * [Movies](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/movie/)
  * [Plays](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/play/)
  * [TV](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/tv/)



[Betas ****](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)

  * [All](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Anime](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/anime/)
  * [Books](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/book/)
  * [Cartoons](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/cartoon/)
  * [Comics](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/comic/)
  * [Games](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/game/)
  * [Misc](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/misc/)
  * [Plays](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/play/)
  * [Movies](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/movie/)
  * [TV](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/tv/)
  * [Specific](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Anime](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/anime/)
  * [Books](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/book/)
  * [Cartoons](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/cartoon/)
  * [Comics](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/comic/)
  * [Games](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/game/)
  * [Misc](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/misc/)
  * [Plays](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/play/)
  * [Movies](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/movie/)
  * [TV](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/tv/)



|  $(document).ready(function() { $('.xdrop_search').click(function() { var v = $(this).html();; $('#search_type').val(v.toLowerCase()); $('#search_head').html(v); }); $('#search_keywords').onEnterKey(function(){ $('form#search_form').submit(); }); }); 

Story

  * [Story](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Writer](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Forum](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Community](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)

  
  
---|---  
  
  


if(XCOOKIE.read_theme == 'dark') {  
$(function(){  
_fontastic_change_theme('dark');

});  
}  
else if(XCOOKIE.read_light_texture) {  
_fontastic_change_texture(XCOOKIE.read_light_texture);  
}

  
[Evangelion + Tenchi Muyo Crossover](https://www.fanfiction.net/Evangelion_and_Tenchi-Muyo_Crossovers/119/338/)  
  


//_fontastic_theme_css();

function toggleTheme() {  
if(XCOOKIE.read_theme == 'light') {  
_fontastic_change_theme('dark');  
}  
else {  
_fontastic_change_theme('light');  
}  
}

  
Follow/Fav **Eva Muyo**  


By: [Invincible Shinji](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1603187/Invincible-Shinji) [](https://www.fanfiction.net/pm2/post.php?uid=1603187)

After the fallout of Instrumentality Asuka and Shinji find help from the most unlikely of places and begin new adventures in space. A story about recovery, mending bridges and moving on. Formerly "Moving On Revisited".

Rated: [Fiction T](https://www.fictionratings.com/) \- English - Hurt/Comfort/Sci-Fi - Shinji I., Asuka L. S., Tenchi M., OC - Chapters: 2 - Words: 7,811 - Reviews: [1](https://www.fanfiction.net/r/12958425/) \- Favs: 3 - Follows: 2 - Updated: 29m \- Published: 6/4 \- id: 12958425   


  
+  -    

Full 3/4 1/2     Expand Tighten    


1\. Chapter 1  
2\. Chapter 2 Next >

document.write('<style> .storytext { max-height: 999999px; width: '+XCOOKIE.read_width+'%; font-size:' + XCOOKIE.read_font_size + 'em; font-family: "'+XCOOKIE.read_font+'"; line-height: '+XCOOKIE.read_line_height+'; text-align: left;} </style>');

$(function() {  
$.get('/eye/3/1/50817270/12958425/');  
});

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, Tenchi Muyo or even this original concpet.

The respective series are properties of ADV, Hideaki Anno, AIG, Pioneer and Masaki Kajashima. The original concept for this story belongs to deckman on who gave me "unofficial" permission to continue. I had started said continuation a long while ago but didn't like where I was going with it and hit a massive writer's block, prompting me to start over from the beginning and try rewriting it my own way.

* * *

"The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth."

"Nobody cares whether or not I exist. Nothing ever changes, so they can all just die."  
" Then tell me, what is your heart for?"  
" It would be better if I never existed. I should just die, too."  
" Then why are you here?"  
" I-is it okay for me to be here?"  
"Silence"

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die..."

" Hey."  
" What is it?"  
"What are dreams?"  
" Dreams?"  
"Yes, dreams."

"Why can't I dream that I'm alone?"  
" That is not a dream. That is a substitute for reality."  
"So where is my dream?"  
" It is a continuation of reality."  
"But where is my reality."  
"It is at the end of your dream."

"Reality exists in a place unknown, and dreams exist within reality. And truth lies in your heart.  
The contents of a person's heart shapes their appearance, and new images will change their hearts and their forms. The power of imagination is the ability to create your own future, and the power to create your own flow of time. But if people don't act of their own free will, then nothing will change at all. So, you must regain your own lost form by your own volition, even if it means your words become lost or confused with the words of others.  
Anyone can return to human form as long as they are able to imagine themselves within their own heart. Don't worry, all the living creatures have the power to be brought back to life, and the will to go on living."

"Anywhere can be paradise as long as you have the will to live. After all, you are alive, so you will always have the chance to be happy. As long as the Sun, the Moon, and the Earth exist, everything will be alright."

"...How disgusting..."

* * *

Chapter 1: No Need for Instrumentality

Shinji Ikari laid there for several minutes, crying, by Asuka's side after the red head had gently placed her hand on his cheek as he was straddling her, trying to extinguish her life prior.  
"...How disgusting..." Those had been the first words he heard Asuka utter after they had come back from the LCL sea after his abandonment of Instrumentality...

 _Why those words? Was she... Was she aware somehow of what happened at the hospital prior to hell on earth? If so... I'd be really disgusted too... Does she hate me? Does she care about me at all? Why did she even come back? She would've been with her mother if she stayed in the LCL... Nothing makes any kind of sense at all anymore... Misato... I'm pretty sure she died before I got to Eva... I want to see her again... Apologize for just sitting there... To just see her face again... Touji and Kensuke... I'm pretty sure I saw Ayanami again when I washed up... I saw her when I arrived at Tokyo 3... Was she always watching out for me? Mother... She said that people could come back if they wanted... But look at this... It's a hell scape... Who would want to come back? I... I'm just so tired... Of everything... I need to sleep, for now..._

And with that Shinji Ikari would drift off to sleep by the red headed German until she would see fit to disturb him or rouse him, as he slept processing an empty world full of possibility but also full of nothing. Yet he was completely unaware of the larger universe he was a part of or the fact there was human life out there far from the remnants of Tokyo 3; and that there were many more adventures yet to come for him…

It would be several minutes before Asuka would finally stir after the two's first interaction since returning the sea of LCL following the aborted Instrumentality. The former Second Child would slowly and painfully force herself to set up right before stopping to look around at her surroundings. _... Is this all that is left of the world? Is this what I piloted Eva for!? What the hell did I just go through? All I remember was being eaten by the god damned Eva series and being skewered by all their damn fake lances... My one shining moment. I finally found the will to go on after all my failures... Only to be cheated out of it by those damned mass produced knock off Evas! And of course, the spineless wonder here couldn't even bother to show up till the last moment! Just like always... Ugh... The only time he even deigns to have a hormone and he does it while I'm unconscious! He could've had the decency to go and do it in the restroom... But at least he didn't try to cop a feel or molest me._

Why did he come back if he was so miserable? Wouldn't it have been better to stay conjoined like everyone else where he wouldn't be alone or have to worry about feelings? I only came back because... because... because after I finally found my own identity and will to fight and live again; I wasn't going to give it up to be a part of a massive consciousness... And... because as much as he pisses me off at times... It's because on a deeper internal level... The Third Child and I... We're the same... He's the only who really understood me at all...

After returning from her own reverie Asuka and would cautiously lean over to the motionless boy beside and tentatively put her hand on his shoulder shaking him gently and try to get his attention "Shinji! Hey Third Child!" Shinji would lay motionlessly still a sleep and clearly not ready to face reality just yet "HEY! DUMMKOPF! WAKE UP ALREADY!" She finally screamed before grabbing Shinji and turning him to face and shaking him violently. "GAAH! WHA-! A-Asuka!? What is it!?" He screamed, panicked!  
"What is it!? You were asleep for a good half an hour! I tried waking you gently, but you were too lost in your little pity party! We... We're going to have head out sooner or later. We can't bum out on this beach forever. We have no shelter, or food. Plus... I just need to talk to you. And I can't do that when you're not conscious..." She finally said, her tone softening a little.  
"I... I-I know... I'm sorry, it's just... All of this shit that just happened... It was too much for my head to handle at the moment. I had to... shut down... A-anyway... Wh-what do you wanna t-talk about?" He asked the red head rather nervously.

 _Mein Gott! Where do I even fucking start...?_ Asuka thought to herself before turning away for a moment lost in her thoughts... "A **LOT**. Too much. At least more than can be covered here in a beach before mother nature and human necessities start kicking in... So, let's just start with the first thing that comes to mind... WHY THE HELL WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!?" She fired off.  
"...!" Shinji just stood there for a moment frozen in fear, his mind clearly on the verge of shutting down again, unable to answer...  
Asuka, sensing the other human around besides her was clearly about to break down again caught herself and tried to smooth things over. "Ahem... L-let me try again... Why were you choking me when I woke up?" She asked in a gentler softer voice staring down into the sand.  
"... I know... I know you're sick of hearing it from me... But I'm sorry... A-as for why... To be honest... I know this sounds insane... B-but... I wasn't sure if you were... You. That is if it was just someone fucking with my head again, or you were an illusion... Or just... Just... I don't know... I just snapped... There are no excuses for it. I'm... Sorry..." He said turning away from her and burying his face in his hands tears threatening to spill from his eyes once more.

Asuka took that all in for a moment before taking a deep and letting out a heavy exhausted sigh "Normally, I'd kick your ass for that... But there a few things to consider this time. One, I'm tired, missing an eye and only have one good arm. Two. I'm not in any real condition at present to look for shelter or gather food and need you physically capable of doing so we can BOTH survive. And three... Well... To be perfectly honest and fair, we both had our heads pretty fucked up when it's all said and done... If the roles were reversed... I don't know if I would've reacted any different. So, let's move on to an earlier current event... Where the hell were you when I was being attacked!?"  
"... I was waiting for the JSDF to kill me before Misato arrived... And when she got to me Unit 01, they had covered it in Bakelite. I couldn't get inside to do anything... Even if I had wanted to. And when I finally got out, I saw you completely eviscerated by those monsters! And that was the last straw! I just didn't have any reason to live after that..." He said sadly, his voice beginning to crack as emotions began to threaten to overwhelm him…

Asuka stood there for a few minutes with a disbelieving look on her face before it finally twisted into an expression of indignation "So you just curled up into a ball and laid there while I was being torn apart!? If you wanted to die so badly you could have at least gotten your ass up topside and fought and died with some dignity, you spineless wimp!" She barked at the wilting Third Child.  
"I just told you it was covered in Bakelite! What did you want me to do!? Find some C2 or something and blow it out! I couldn't even get in the plug!" Shinji fired back, surprising Asuka as the redhead backed up a little.  
"... So now you grow a pair huh? Better late than never I guess... Alright. Fine. FINE! You couldn't get in... I get it. But you could've tried getting there faster. Maybe if you weren't huddled into a corner and stopped dragging your feet, Misato could've gotten there sooner. Mein Gott, I'm so sick of the way she babies you, Ikari..." Asuka mumbled under her breath as she kicked the sand in frustration.  
"I'm sorry... After Kaworu... No, after the fifteenth angel... I wasn't in any place emotionally or mentally fit for being in Eva... I know it doesn't excuse a LOT. But I really have no other explanation... I'm sorry."

"Hmph!" Asuka puffed out clutching her forehead in thought. "Fine, fine, fine. There's something else I want to chew your ass out for, Third Child. But I'm afraid if I bring it up you'll just run away as usual. So, I guess I'll just jump to my last point for now... If you hated living so much... Why did you come back? Wouldn't it be so much easier to be a part of the giant spiritual bowl of Kool-Aid like everyone else? Why did you abort it all?" She asked in a much softer tone, looking towards her companion with a genuinely concerned and inquisitive expression.  
"... Be-because... I wanted to see you again... Not just you, but Misato, Touji Kensuke, Class Rep... Everyone... Even... Even my father... Because in this world... Even though its full of pain... And can be hard... The feeling I felt here, were my own real true feelings... There wasn't anything 'real' about Instrumentality... I wanted to... Find my own reason to live. So... That's why I came back..." Shinji finally said as he would stare off into the red LCL sea staring at the giant grotesque decomposing Rei head…

After several moments of silence Shinji would finally turn to his red headed companion before hesitantly asking her, "Wh-what about you, Asuka? Why did you come back? I mean, during Instrumentality and the battle... It sounded like you had found your mother too. Why didn't you stay?"  
Asuka stood there silently for a few minutes before finally replying "Because... I finally found my own identity, my will to live and fight. I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, the Second Child. A college grad at fourteen and Eva pilot! But, I can't have my own identity if I'm a part of everyone else too... And besides, no-one should be alone. I know how much that sucks, especially in a hell like this..." She said a little bit quieter at the worst part.  
Shinji stood there in stunned silence for a few minutes before finally replying.  
"You... You came back f-for me...?"  
Upon hearing that Asoka's face would blush into a deep crimson before she would grab a hold of his head and shake it a little bit  
"DON'T GO GETTING A SWELLED HEAD THIRD! I-I just meant anyone in general! It's just the humanly decent thing to do alright!" She said before finally releasing his head and looking out to the sea, unable to meet him eye to eye. "Besides... You know... It's not like... It's not like I really REALLY hate you or anything... idiot..." She muttered under her breath.  
"...Th-thank you, Asuka..." Shinji thanked the red head before they fell into silence. After several minutes the two would be brought back to reality by the growling of their stomachs.  
"I guess we should try... Try finding food now shouldn't we...?" Shinji asked nervously.  
"Or at least shelter... Y-yeah... C'mon third. Let's get going..."

And with that, the two last survivors of Earth would head along the ruined beach looking for anything that would provide even halfway decent shelter. Unaware of events that were unfolding light years away that would change their lives in ways neither of them could begin to imagine...

* * *

Meanwhile several hundred light years away on the planet of Jurai, the Royal Family was having a very important meeting about what to do about the startling events that had just unfolded over the past several weeks...  
"While I always knew Terrans were undeveloped and uncivilized to the rest of the galaxy, I never thought they could be capable of such atrocious acts!" The emperor barked out.  
"Not all earthlings are to be held responsible for the acts of a few crazy old men, dear. Many people were merely following orders or trying to survive. Many likely didn't even know about things that were to take place or what their real goal was." First lady Funaho chimed in in an attempt to soothe the emperor's rage.  
"Indeed. In fact, if it wasn't for Tsunamis prior warning we wouldn't have been able to get ours or Siena's family out of harm's way when we did." Yosho added from the other side of the room.  
"Even then, even with my scientific and technical genius it was a bit of a strain to get ALL of us to safety. A really close call." Washy, the universe's greatest scientific genius interjected into the conversation as she would walk into the room followed by Tenchi and the others.  
"Well, the important thing is we're all safe and sound now. And according to Washu's readings, humanity more or less still exists, they're all just made into a collective consciousness in the sea. It's just a matter of them finding the will to continue..." Yosho added. "Though the guilty party should be made to answer if they ever return."

"That's a really BIG if, all things considered; regardless of whether or not they think they would have to face trial." Tenchi Masaki, the future heir to throne of Jurai added. "However, my real concern are the two kids who did decide to come back. I doubt there's really anything in the way of food or shelter in the wasteland that's left from everything." The young Juraian prince finished.  
"Yes, Tenchi. You're right, but it likely wouldn't do sending a Juraian battleship. In their current mental and emotional state seeing a spaceship will likely send them into shock." Misaki the other first wife of the Juraian royal family stated.  
"No problem I'll just grab Ryo-Ohki and - UGH!?" The cyan haired woman named Ryoko said before being floored by an invisible force field.

"RYO OHKI'S A SPACESHIP TOO! Besides, this requires a certain level of delicacy and we all know that's not the first word that comes to people's mind regarding you Ryoko!" The diminutive crab haired scientist reprimanded her daughter. "I can whip a portal that will take us directly to that beach. Well need to bring some food and possibly some medical equipment. Tenchi should be the one to meet them, and I know you're not gonna like it but I think Noike should be the only other one as I think they'll have the easiest time keeping them calm and -"  
"FORGET IT WASHU!" "I CAN BE TACTFUL! IM A PRINCESS OF JURAI AFTER ALL!" "THAT'S NOT FAIR WASHU!" Ayeka, Ryoko, and Mihoshi interjected all at once.  
"QUIIIIIIIEEEEETTTTTTT! I SAID TENCHI AND NOIKE ARE GOING AND THATS THE FINAL VERDICT!"  
Washu screamed out silencing the trio.

"Ahem. Besides... Noike's a nurse. So out of all us besides myself, who has to keep an eye on the monitor, she's the most qualified to see the injured girl. She's also the most level headed when not dealing with Mihoshi. So that's that!" She finished clearing her throat.  
Tenchi smiled and sweat dropped at the antics of the women of his household. "Don't worry, Washu. We'll be down there and take care of them and back in no time, right Noike?"  
"Right. Just leave it to us." Noike incurred before the two took the gurney and supplies and headed into the portal headed towards what was left of Post Third Impact Earth…

* * *

After several minutes of searching and scavenging, Shinji and Asuka had managed to find a ruined convenient store that had surprisingly or unsurprisingly managed to have a box of Twinkies that survived the Third Impact, as well as fairly surprisingly a couple of bentos that seemed safe for human consumption. They had also found an old abandoned apartment complex that Shinji himself could vouch was only slightly better than Reis old living quarters... But, shelter was shelter and they were in position or condition to complain. They found an old gas stove and after fidgeting with the controls a little Shinji was surprisingly able to get a flame going. "Huh. Asuka! The stove still works somehow! Just hang on a few minutes and I'll have these bentos edible for us, okay!?" He cried out to his companion.  
"Y-Yeah!... S-sure..." The red head halfheartedly replied. *Bentos and Twinkies... Far from what I'm used to idiot fixing, but beggars can't hardly be choosers now can they? * The Second Child thought to herself before Shinji would eventually have the bentos ready to eat.  
"H-here... I know it's not anywhere near what I usually have for us but..."  
"Shinji..." Asuka interjected.  
"Y-yes...?"  
"It's the end of the world. We should be thankful and lucky we have anything." She admonished the raven-haired pilot.  
"Y-yeah... You're right... Sorry."  
The Second Child sighed exasperatedly at his apologize.  
"I-I've seriously got to get you to stop apologizing for everything! Anyways... Can you put some water on the stove? I... I really need to take a bath..." She muttered under her breath.

Shinji stood there dumbstruck blinking at her for a few moments before finally responding "A-Asuka... I-I don't mind heating up some water, but all you have now is your plug suit... I-I know you're not going to go around naked. I mean we _could_ go look for clothes, if you want. B-but I have a feeling you're going to want to hold off on a bath until _after_ we get something for you to change into..." Shinji said looking away blushing.  
The Second Child would blush furiously before slamming her fists down on the table and looking away embarrassed "S-SHUT UP ALRIGHT! JESUS, GIMME A BREAK STUPID SHINJI! I mean... I just came back from the primordial soup, okay? I'm obviously not thinking clearly... B-but fine! L-lets go see if we can't something for **both** of us to wear. Because Gott knows your school uniform has to reek right now too..." She said as Shinji let out a small tired frustrated sigh before opening the door for his friend and following her out the building...

As the two teenaged pilots would make their way out of the condemned apartment building they called their shelter they would be greeted by a low buzzing sound, almost like muffled engine of a lawn mower, before being presented with a black inky oval portal materializing several feet in front of them. Out from within the portal two people would step through with what looked like a gurney and some medical equipment. One looked to be young man, Japanese by all appearances, only a few years older than themselves. He had short black hair tied into a loose pony tail and wore a sort of brown jumpsuit. The other was a young woman, who appeared to be in her twenties at least, but probably not quite as old as Misato. She had short blue hair in what could be best described as a "boy cut" with greyish blue eyes. She was wearing beige khakis and what looked like a white button up work shirt.

Asuka would show an unusual display of fear as she would get back behind Shinji at the arrival of the new strange people. "Shinji! You're the MAN here! It's your job to defend me!" She whispered to her companion as she would use him as a shield. "Aren't YOU the better fighter here, miss Military training!" "NOT WHEN I'M ALL BANDAGED-UP IDIOT!" she shouted before she would shove Shinji towards the strange new people, causing Tenchi to sweat drop a little.

"Don't be afraid… I… I know how we appeared is… strange, to say the least. But I assure we ARE human, and we're not here to hurt you, okay?" Tenchi said holding out his hands in a peaceful gesture. "That's right, we were just checking out the area and you two were the first signs of human life we picked up."

"Who are you two? You look human, but… All other humans besides us are… are still lost in the LCL sea… Did you come back from Instrumentality? Have you seen anyone else? Another woman in her thirties with raven colored hair and a red military uniform?" Shinji asked confused and anxious, hoping to find even the smallest sign of his former guardian.

 _UGH! TYPICAL TYPICAL SHINJI! Not two minutes of finding other people and his mind is already on Misato! At least he didn't ask for Wondergirl…_ Asuka thought to herself with a grimace on her face.

"N-No! No. I'm sorry. We didn't… come back, at least not the way you mean it… It's kind of hard to explain. But please believe us when we tell you we just want to help you two. Your friend over there. She looks pretty bad. We have some real shelter and medical equipment that can help fix her up. Please. Just trust us for now, okay? I swear we won't hurt you okay." Tenchi said as he held out his hand to the Third Child to accept.

Shinji would back over to Asuka seeking her thoughts on the matter. She would look around their environment with a grim expression before looking back to Shinji and the two newcomers uncertainly before sighing in resignation "I don't like it… But… I really can't see as to how we have any other better options… Shinji. I'm counting on you if anyone tries anything… okay?"

"Don't worry. My family just wants to help. We won't do anything to you without explicit permission, okay?" Noike said as she would place a gentle assuring hand on Shinji's shoulder which would momentarily make the young pilot think back to his old CO and guardian Misato Katsuragi. "Okay. C'mon Asuka…" Shinji would implore his colleague as he would try to gently assist her onto the gurney. With that the four people would step through the strange starry portal and after a few moments they would find themselves in a country side, that was surprisingly untouched by the effects of Third Impact with a large spacious country home. "Welcome… to Okayama, home sweet home~" Tenchi would greet the two.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

1\. Chapter 1  
2\. Chapter 2 Next >  


function review_init() {  
if(XUNAME) {  
$('#review_name').hide();  
$('#review_postbutton').html('Post Review as ' + XUNAME);  
$('.login_items').hide();  
$('#alert_subs').show();  
}  
else {  
$('#review_name').show();  
//$('#review_name').html("<input type=text name='name' placeholder='Name:'>");

$('.login_items').show();  
$('#alert_subs').hide();  
}  
}

//call back  
function login_success_default() {  
//$('#name_login').html(render_login(XUNAME));

//focus on review  
$('#review_review').focus();

//you have now logged in  
xtoast("You have logged-in as "+XUNAME+'.');

//close all open dialogs  
//$('#please_login').modal('hide');

 

}

function login_success() {  
login_success_default();  
review_init();  
}

function self_login(target) {  
xwindow('https://www.fanfiction.net/api/login_state_proxy.php?src=popup&target='+target,450,450);  
}

function post_q() {  
if(!XUNAME) {  
please_login();  
return;  
}

if($('#q_follow_author').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_follow_story').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_fav_author').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_fav_story').prop('checked') ==0) {  
xtoast('Please select at least one follow or favorite action');  
return;  
}

$('#q_working').toggle();

$.post('/api/ajax_subs.php', {  
storyid: storyid,  
userid: userid,

authoralert: $('#q_follow_author').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
storyalert: $('#q_follow_story').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favstory: $('#q_fav_story').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favauthor: $('#q_fav_author').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0  
},  
function(data) {  
//console.log(data);  
//alert(data);  
if(data.error) {  
$('#q_working').toggle();

xtoast("We are unable to process your request due to an network error. Please try again later.");  
}  
else {  
xtoast("We have successfully processed the following:" + data.payload_data,3500);  
$('#q_working').toggle();  
$('#follow_area').modal('hide');  
}  
},  
'json'  
).error(function() {  
xtoast("We are unable to process your request due to an network error. Please try again later.");

$('#q_working').toggle();  
});  
}

function please_login() {  
xtoast("Please login or signup to access this feature.");  
}

function post_review() {  
var review = $('#review_review').val();  
var name = $('#review_name_value') ? $('#review_name_value').val() : '';

//make sure we don't submit default  
if(review == '') {  
xtoast("Please type up your review for this story.");  
return;  
}

$('#review_postbutton').html("Posting. Please wait...");  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled',true);

$.post('/api/ajax_review.php', {  
storyid: storyid,  
storytextid: storytextid,  
chapter: chapter,

authoralert: $('#review_authoralert').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
storyalert: $('#review_storyalert').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favstory: $('#review_favstory').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favauthor: $('#review_favauthor').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,

name: name,  
review: review  
},  
function(data) {  
//console.log(data);  
//alert(data);  
if(data.error) {  
$('#review_postbutton').html('Post Review as'+XUNAME);  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled', false);

xtoast("We are unable to post your review due to the following reason:<br><br>" + data.error_msg);  
}  
else {  
xtoast("The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.",3500);  
review_success();  
}  
},  
'json'  
).error(function() {  
xtoast("We are unable to process your review due to an network error. Please try again later.");

$('#review_postbutton').html("Post Review as"+XUNAME);  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled', false);  
});

}

function review_success() {  
$('#review').hide();  
$('#review_success').show();

//must clear textarea of auto-save would save old data  
$('#review_review').val('');

if(!$.storage) {  
$.storage = new $.store();  
//console.log('new storage');  
}  
$.storage.del('review:12958425:1');  
//console.log('del review:12958425:1');

}

function review_failure() {

}

$().ready(function() {  
review_init();  
});

  
The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.  


|  | 

|   
  
---  
  
Favorite : Story Author   Follow : Story Author 

| 

Post Review As

  * [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [FictionPress](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Google](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Facebook](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Twitter](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Amazon](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)

  
  
$().ready(function(){

if(!$.storage) {  
$.storage = new $.store(); //init  
}

var t_read = $.storage.get('review:12958425:1');

if(t_read && t_read.length > 0 ) {  
//alert('recovered data' + t_read);

var temp = $('textarea#review_review').val(); //NO SPACES .replace(/^\s+|\s+$/g,'')

if(!temp || temp.length == 0 || temp == "Type your comments here.") {  
//alert('set good');  
$('textarea#review_review').val(t_read);  
//console.log('got'+t_read);  
}  
}  
else {  
//alert('no data');  
}

var rTimer = setInterval(saveReview, 2000); //every 2s

function saveReview() {  
var temp = $('textarea#review_review').val(); //make sure we don't save spaces .replace(/^\s+|\s+$/g,'');

if(temp && temp.length > 0 && temp != "Type your comments here.") {  
$.storage.set('review:12958425:1', temp);  
//console.log('set'+temp);  
}  
}  
});

var storyid = 12958425; var userid = 1603187; var storytextid = storytextid=50817270; var chapter = 1; var title = 'Eva+Muyo'; var logind = 'https://www.fanfiction.net'; function select_drop(sel_value) { var t; if (sel_value == 'abuse') { t = xwindow(logind+'/report.php?chapter='+chapter+'&storyid='+storyid+'&title='+title,560,510); } else if (sel_value == 'c2') { t = xwindow(logind+'/c2_addstory.php?action=add&storyid='+storyid,560,470); } } 

Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse



Share

  * [Google+](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F12958425%2F1%2F)
  * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F12958425%2F1%2F)
  * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F12958425%2F1%2F)
  * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F12958425%2F1%2F)



Follow/Favorite label input[type=checkbox]{ position: relative; vertical-align: middle; bottom: -5px; } 

|  \+ Follow 

* * *

Story Writer  |  |  \+ Favorite 

* * *

Story Writer   
---|---|---  
  
Close Working...   Save  
  
  
[Help](https://www.fanfiction.net/support/) . [Privacy](https://www.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://www.fanfiction.net/tos/) . [Top](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#top)  


  
[](http://blog.fictionpress.com) [](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress)  


$(function() {  
$('img.lazy').lazyload({  
//skip_invisible : false  
});  
});  



	2. Eva Muyo Chapter 2, an Evangelion + Tenchi Muyo Crossover fanfic | FanFiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really come up with a good subtitle for this one, so zim open to suggestions. If this one is a little bit shorter than the last its because its meant to be a little bit slower of a beginning. I'm just setting things up for things to come. I had thought of having some more with Ayeka and the others coming in but so think ill save it for the next chapter. Going to take a break to brainstorm and figure out hiw I want to proceed for the rest of the story. I hope youre enjoying it and feel free to PM me questions and or leave a review. Thanks to all in advance. :)

 

 

Eva Muyo Chapter 2, an Evangelion + Tenchi Muyo Crossover fanfic | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

xcookie_read();  
xfont_auto_loader();  
if(XCOOKIE.gui_font != 'Open Sans') {  
document.write('<style>body{font-family:"'+XCOOKIE.gui_font+'",Verdana, Arial;}</style>');  
}

 

.dropdown-menu > li > a { padding: 3px 50px 3px 30px; }  
body { min-width:750px; height:100%; }  
.maxwidth { min-width:730px;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;}

 

 

if(isAndroid && !isChrome) {  
document.write('<style> body {font-size:1em;}</style>');  
}

 

xauto_width_init();  
xauto_fontsize();

if(!isIphone && !isIpad) {  
$(function() {  
$(window).resize(xauto_width);  
});  
}

xfont_fix_smooth();

 

//init jquery  
if (!window.jQuery) {  
var jq = document.createElement('script'); jq.type = 'text/javascript';  
jq.src = '//ajax.googleapis.com/ajax/libs/jquery/1.11.0/jquery.min.js';  
document.getElementsByTagName('head')[0].appendChild(jq);  
console.log('loading preq: jquery');  
}

 

var _fp = {  
logout : function() {  
$.get('/logout.php', function() {  
console.log('starting logout');  
var m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');  
if(!m.length) {  
$('body').append("<div id='_fp_modal_logged_out' data-backdrop='static' class='modal fade hide'><div class='modal-body'><div align=cener>You have successfully logged out. <span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'>Login</span> <span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'>Stay on this Page</span></div></div></div>");  
m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');  
}

m.modal();

console.log('modal finished');  
//xtoast('You have been logged out.');  
if(_fp.cb_loggedout) _fp.cb_loggedout();  
console.log('callback complete');  
})  
.fail(function() {  
//m.modal('hide');  
xtoast('An error has ocurred. Please try again later.');  
});  
//  
}  
};

//real function

 

 

function render_login(uname) {  
var s = "<a href='/login.php' style='color:orange;'>"+uname+"</a> | <span id='' xonClick='_fp.logout();' onclick=\"location = '/logout.php';\" style='color:white;cursor: pointer;'>Logout</span>";  
return s;  
}

 

if(XUNAME) {  
document.write(render_login(XUNAME));  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/login.php' style='color:white;'><span class='icon-lock' style='font-size:15px;position:relative;top:1px'></span> Login</a> | <a href='/signup.php' style='color:white;'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  
[FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/)  |  unleash your imagination   


if(!isMobile){document.write("<div class='zmenu' style='text-align:center;padding-top:5px;background-color: #f6f7ee;'>");}

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});  
if(!isMobile){document.write("</div>");}

  


[Browse ****](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)

  * [Stories](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Anime](https://www.fanfiction.net/anime/)
  * [Books](https://www.fanfiction.net/book/)
  * [Cartoons](https://www.fanfiction.net/cartoon/)
  * [Comics](https://www.fanfiction.net/comic/)
  * [Games](https://www.fanfiction.net/game/)
  * [Misc](https://www.fanfiction.net/misc/)
  * [Plays](https://www.fanfiction.net/play/)
  * [Movies](https://www.fanfiction.net/movie/)
  * [TV](https://www.fanfiction.net/tv/)
  * [Crossovers](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Anime](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/anime/)
  * [Books](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/book/)
  * [Cartoons](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/cartoon/)
  * [Comics](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/comic/)
  * [Games](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/game/)
  * [Misc](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/misc/)
  * [Plays](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/play/)
  * [Movies](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/movie/)
  * [TV](https://www.fanfiction.net/crossovers/tv/)



[Just In ****](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)

  * [All](https://www.fanfiction.net/j/0/0/0/)
  * [Stories: New](https://www.fanfiction.net/j/0/1/0/)
  * [Stories: Updated](https://www.fanfiction.net/j/0/2/0/)
  * [Crossovers: New](https://www.fanfiction.net/j/0/3/0/)
  * [Crossovers: Updated](https://www.fanfiction.net/j/0/4/0/)



[Community ****](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)

  * [General](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/general/0/)
  * [Anime](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/anime/)
  * [Books](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/book/)
  * [Cartoons](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/cartoon/)
  * [Comics](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/comic/)
  * [Games](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/game/)
  * [Misc](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/misc/)
  * [Movies](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/movie/)
  * [Plays](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/play/)
  * [TV](https://www.fanfiction.net/communities/tv/)



[Forum ****](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)

  * [General](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/general/0/)
  * [Anime](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/anime/)
  * [Books](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/book/)
  * [Cartoons](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/cartoon/)
  * [Comics](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/comic/)
  * [Games](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/game/)
  * [Misc](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/misc/)
  * [Movies](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/movie/)
  * [Plays](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/play/)
  * [TV](https://www.fanfiction.net/forums/tv/)



[Betas ****](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)

  * [All](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Anime](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/anime/)
  * [Books](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/book/)
  * [Cartoons](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/cartoon/)
  * [Comics](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/comic/)
  * [Games](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/game/)
  * [Misc](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/misc/)
  * [Plays](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/play/)
  * [Movies](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/movie/)
  * [TV](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/all/tv/)
  * [Specific](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Anime](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/anime/)
  * [Books](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/book/)
  * [Cartoons](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/cartoon/)
  * [Comics](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/comic/)
  * [Games](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/game/)
  * [Misc](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/misc/)
  * [Plays](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/play/)
  * [Movies](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/movie/)
  * [TV](https://www.fanfiction.net/betareaders/tv/)



|  $(document).ready(function() { $('.xdrop_search').click(function() { var v = $(this).html();; $('#search_type').val(v.toLowerCase()); $('#search_head').html(v); }); $('#search_keywords').onEnterKey(function(){ $('form#search_form').submit(); }); }); 

Story

  * [Story](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Writer](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Forum](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Community](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)

  
  
---|---  
  
  


if(XCOOKIE.read_theme == 'dark') {  
$(function(){  
_fontastic_change_theme('dark');

});  
}  
else if(XCOOKIE.read_light_texture) {  
_fontastic_change_texture(XCOOKIE.read_light_texture);  
}

  
[Evangelion + Tenchi Muyo Crossover](https://www.fanfiction.net/Evangelion_and_Tenchi-Muyo_Crossovers/119/338/)  
  


//_fontastic_theme_css();

function toggleTheme() {  
if(XCOOKIE.read_theme == 'light') {  
_fontastic_change_theme('dark');  
}  
else {  
_fontastic_change_theme('light');  
}  
}

  
Follow/Fav **Eva Muyo**  


By: [Invincible Shinji](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1603187/Invincible-Shinji) [](https://www.fanfiction.net/pm2/post.php?uid=1603187)

After the fallout of Instrumentality Asuka and Shinji find help from the most unlikely of places and begin new adventures in space. A story about recovery, mending bridges and moving on. Formerly "Moving On Revisited".

Rated: [Fiction T](https://www.fictionratings.com/) \- English - Hurt/Comfort/Sci-Fi - Shinji I., Asuka L. S., Tenchi M., OC - Chapters: 2 - Words: 7,811 - Reviews: [1](https://www.fanfiction.net/r/12958425/) \- Favs: 3 - Follows: 2 - Updated: 23m \- Published: 6/4 \- id: 12958425   


  
+  -    

Full 3/4 1/2     Expand Tighten    


< Prev 1. Chapter 1  
2\. Chapter 2

document.write('<style> .storytext { max-height: 999999px; width: '+XCOOKIE.read_width+'%; font-size:' + XCOOKIE.read_font_size + 'em; font-family: "'+XCOOKIE.read_font+'"; line-height: '+XCOOKIE.read_line_height+'; text-align: left;} </style>');

$(function() {  
$.get('/eye/3/1/50933013/12958425/');  
});

**Eva Muyo - Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimer applies, all ownership and rights go to Masaki Kajashima, AIC, Funi, Hideaki Anno, and ADV. I just cane up with the story idea.

Shinji, Asuka, Tenchi and Noike would arrive in Okayama "Welcome... to Okayama, home sweet home." Asuka and Shinji would stare wide eyed and slack jawed at the pristine country home large enough to house several people and the virtually untouched countryside surrounding it. They would remain like that for several before Asuka would eventually decide to break the awkward silence. "H-how... How... How was this place... not affected by Third Impact at all!?" She choked out in disbelief.

"That's easy!" A high pitched mature ish voice chirped out behind the two teens, shocking them. "G-GAAAH!" They cried out in unison. "I simply created a cozy pocket of subspace to surround the house and grounds once the crazy energy readings started to approach critical levels! Child's play for the greatest scientific genius in the uni-verse~ Aaah, I'm such a GENIUS!" Washu simultaneously explained and gloated causing Tenchi and Noike to sweat drop at the scientist and goddess's antics.

"Ahahaha! You were so dumbstruck at the farm I bet you never once heard or saw my portal open up, huh!?" Washu would tease the two teens.  
"Washu! Don't sneak up on and play games with our guests like that! They've already been through enough as it is! Besides weren't you the one lecturing about bedside manner earlier?" Tenchi reprimanded the scientist. "What!? A genius cant take pride in her work? Besides someone was going to have to explain how the house, farm and shrine went untouched through all of that mess. And who better than the galaxy's scientific mind!? Ahahaha!"  
At that moment two minutature marionette versions of the diminutive scientist would pop up on each of her shoulders. "WASHU, YOU ARE A GENIUS!" "WASHU YOU ARE THE GREATEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" "WASHU WASHU YOU'RE THE ONE! HOORAY FOR WASHU! WOO HOOO!"

"Alright Washu, that's enough. You're going to make them even more uncomfortable than they already are." Tenchi reprimanded her yet again. "Tenchis right. I can already tell by their inquisitive looks that they aren't quite buying your explanation about the house." Noike added.  
"D-dann straight..." Asuka finally managed to get out. "Just what in the hell do you mean by subspace!? Another dimension or something? Not even NERV had that level of tech! And even if I were to believe it could be achieved out here in the sticks, how would you have managed to get it to such a wide scope? J-just who or what all of you?"  
Before Tenchi or the others would be able to get a word in, it would surprisingly enough be Shinji who would step in. "Asuka... About a year a go if someone were to tell me I would be piloting a giant robot- powered by my mother's own soul, no less- to fight giant aliens for the sake of humanity... I'd say they were crazy. My point is, that we've both been seen and been through situations a lot crazier than this..." He said before gently and cautiously placing his hand on the red heads shoulder.

"...Alright, alright... Fine. But you can't tell me that you're not wanting to know what the hell is going on too, right!?"  
Tenchi would finally get a word in to the two teens "Miss Asuka, Shinji. I promise we'll explain everything soon enough. But you've both been through quite an ordeal and need a bath, some food a good night's sleep and some time to adjust. And miss Asuka needs medical attention, so please try to relax and let us help you both get situated, okay?" As soon as Tenchi would finish trying to assuage the Germans uncertainty, she would hear and feel her stomach growl, causing her to blush a deep crimson. "A-alright... Explain later. I really do need some help and if you can manage it, I would appreciate something to eat besides junk food and Bentos..." And with that the trio would lead Shinji and Asuka into the large where Washu would cart Asuka into a door on the side of the stairs which would surprisingly lead into a rather large laboratory.

* * *

As Asuka lied on the gurney in the lab's examination room, Washu would push a few buttons on the gurney before tapping on her floating holographic laptop. A visual display of Asukas body and vital systems would pop up blinking and beeping, leading Washu to "hrmm" and "ahhh" for a few moments before the said teen would interrupt her.

"Well? What's the verdict, Miss Washu? How badly did those Eva bastards mess me up? Am I going to be a Cyclops from now on?"

"Hold your horses. I still haven't gotten all of the data yet, alright?"

The diminutive goddess clacked at her keyboard for a little bit longer before responding to the Second Child "Your bandaged arm and leg are mostly intact albeit with some heavy nerve damage. Your right eye will need to be replaced, however. But with a few of your own stem cells it should be a piece of cake for me to grow you a brand new one. Your nerves should be easy enough for me to patch up too, but it'll take more time as id have to do it in situ. I'd say give a few months and I should have you good as new, add some good food, R&R, and physical therapy."

Meanwhile Shinji sat on the outside of the entrance of Washus lab as Asuka had been insistent on Shinji waiting outside for her modesty. He was leaning up against the wall, pivoting on the balls of his heels back and forth nervously, when a Noike would come up behind him and place a calming hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Shinji. If anyone should be able to fox your friend up it should be Washu. You're both in good hands, now."

"I… i know, Miss Noike. We're at least a hundred times better off than we were before you showed up now. But still… I just can't help but worry about her… you know?" Shinji answered.

Meanwhile back in Washu's Lab-Clinic, Asuka would would put a hand uo to her bandaged with her mouth agape and blink in surlrise and disbelief for a few moments replying, "R-really…? Y-you can even replace my eye? I thought that I was going to have be a pirate for the rest of my life!" Asuka replied to the crab haired scientist.

"Ahahaha! Don't you worry about it. Like I said, i'll need some of your stem cells, but that can wait till tomorrow. You've already through enough for now… Noike! You can tell Shinji that I'm ready to check up on him now. And if you don't mind, i could use your help getting Asuka here up on a float chair for the onsen. Her bandages can come off as well, I don't see any need for her to keep them on. I'll join you all as soon as I finish here alright?"

"Yes, Washu. C'mon Shinji-kun. No need to be nervous. Washu wouldn't do anything to you that you wouldn't want."

"Alright, I'm coming in." Shinji called in to the lab. "Are… are you alright, Asuka?" He asked his friend as Noike would assist Asuka out of the lab.

"I would say 'alright' is a bit of a stretch, Shinji. But… I'll live. And I've heard it's not something that can't be fixed… But, thanks for caring." She would manage to offer Shinji a weak smile in return.

"She'll be fine, Shinji. I'm taking her to our onsen to get cleaned up. You can join Tenchi in the men's bath after Washu is finished with your check up okay?"

"A-alright… I-I'll see you after our baths, okay Asuka?" He called to his friend before stopping to think about the past events for a few moments. He couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't help but feel comfortable around these strange new people who had taken him and Asuka in. In fact he felt more comfortable around them then he had with Misato when he first moved in. It would be some time later before he would come to the realization that it would be because they had shown him and Asuka real and genuine care and respect without any ulterior motives like Misato and his father had. His musing would be interrupted by Washu as she would direct him to sit down on the gurney that had Asuka had been on earlier and proceeded to give him a quick check up. After a while she would diagnose him as healthy and for and order him to the same food and rest she instructed for Asuka.

* * *

Meanwhile Asuka was lounging in the onsen on the floating chair Noike had provided for her. She would find herself becoming absorbed into her own thoughts once more as she pondered the events of the last few days. The attack from the JSDF, her battle with the EVA units, Instrumentality... And oddly enough she would find her thoughts returning to her former guardian as well...  
 _Misato... She took both of us in. I_ _always accused of her coddling Shinji, and maybe she did, but she would come down on both of us if needed and and look out for both of us._ _It's not like she played favorites with him or anything. I think I was just jealous of her for how much Kaji would fawn over her. But thinking over it,_ _If -I-_ _was an adult I wouldn't want some kid hanging over me all the time either. I didn't want to believe Shinji_ _when he told me he was dead, and I just ended up pushing the only other person for me to go to away from_ _me and over the edge... If they ever DO come back, I want to apologize to both of them..._ Her mind would then turn to her fellow pilot and housemate. _Stupid Shinji... As vehemently as I may try to deny it, I really did come back for him. He actually managed to surprise me a_ _few times. First by jumping into that volcano for me, then during the black out, and by running into to kill_ _that giant meteor angel. Then he came back during the fourteenth angel. I really was worried about him after the twelfth angel... But why_ _didn't he help me when my mind was being violated by the fifteenth_ _angel! It had to be that damned doll, Wondergirl! Yet they sent him in to help her!_ she thought to herself before trying to scoop up some water to splash in her face to calm herself down. _Schiest! I know now... It's not all Shinji's fault... As hard it is I'm just going to have to try giving Shinji some slack; and ask him_ _myself... Once we settle in some first._ She reminded herself. _Gott, It's true that only people you really care about can manage to drive you this crazy..._ She thought to herself with a small smile and light blush creeping onto her face.

Meanwhile Shinji would find Tenchi out in the main hall waiting for him, watching some odd fish in a tank lining the wall. "Uhm... Mister Masaki, excuse me, but... I-Im ready... For that bath Miss Washu mentioned earlier. Shinji timidly announced. "And if it's not too much trouble, I'll need some new clothes... These are pretty dirty... And probably smell like blood from the LCL." He added tugging at his collar nervously. "Sure thing, Shinji. And please you don't have to be quite nearly so formal. Just call me Tenchi, and I'm sure we can find something for you to wear until Washu can have a machine make you both some replacements." Tenchi said in a friendly manner as he led Shinji to the male side of the family's floating onsen.

"Okay... Tenchi-san... I-I'm sorry. I've been handed around so much from my father, to my teacher, and finally to my old guardian; I've just made it a habit to use honorifics and do as I'm told to avoid trouble... It's kind of hard to do otherwise anymore..." Shinji said with his face pointed towards the floor blushing with a sullen look.  
Tenchi would smile ruefully before gingerly placing a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Don't apologize, it's okay. I can understand that old habits are hard to break. Especially ones that have been ingrained in us for so long. But I assure you, that you're among friends here. And at the very least, until people start returning, you and Miss Asuka can consider yourselves part of our extended family." He said showing Shinji a wide, genuine heartfelt smile.  
"...Family... I... I like the sound of that... Thank you... Tenchi." Shinji finally replied after a moment showing the young Juraian Prince a genuine smile, something Shinji had not been able to do since Kaworu's death.

After a few minutes the two young men would make their way to the onsen where Shinji would be greeted by a warm cloud of steam. As the two would enter the pool, Shinji would be greeted by two older men, "Shinji, this is my dad and grandpa; Noboyuki Masaki and Katsuhito Masaki." Tenchi would introduce Shinji to the patriarchs of the Masaki Clan. Shinji would respectfully bow to the two older men in greeting. "Uhm, h-hello. Its very nice to meet you both. Th-thank you, for taking me and Asuka in!" He would reply somewhat nervously and stiffly.

"Haha haha! Hey now, you two are guests here! No need to be so proper. Besides, we wouldn't dream of leaving two young people to fend for themselves out in that mess!" Noboyuki would answer Shinji with a large congenial smile before playfully slapping him on the back. "Noboyuki is right. Please, feel free to make yourselves at home here, and try to relax. Whatever misfortune caused you two to be stranded like that, try to put your worries behind you and consider yourselves a part of our rather large family- at least for the foreseeable future." Katsuhito said warmly to the young former pilot.

After a few minutes of listening to the musical tones of the women talking on the other side of the onsen screen, Shinji would begin slowly before being jolted awake from his near sleep by the deep base of Katsuhito. "Huh? O-oh. I'm sorry, sir. I didn't catch your question. I was falling asleep." Shinji said timidly. "That is alright, Shinji. I was asking how it was that you and Miss Asuka came to be alone on the back in Tokyo-3." The Masaki patriarch inquired of their new houseguest. "I… I'm… not entirely sure, sir. I think that Ayanami probably had a hand in it. The last thing I remember was my mother telling everything would be alright… I was just as surprised to see Asuka there too… anything else beyond that is still rather confusing to me as well…" he said with a distant far off look in his eye.

The eldest Masaki would adjust his glasses before crossing his arms and nodding to himself digesting Shinji's response. "I see…" He answered "Well, whatever had caused this catastrophe, I am sure the answers will be presented to us in their own time. What matters now is that were all safe thanks to Washus fast actions. What do you think on the matter, Tenchi?"

Tenchi blinked a few times before looking over to Shinji who was half asleep in the hot spring. He would move over to this father and grandfather and talked in a hushed low tone "Well… i dont think hes saying all he knows, but we both know they aren't the cause of this mess and are victims like everyone else, Grandpa. They'll be questioned once we arrive on Jurai by Great-Grandfather and probably a lot more strict. But that can wait till tomorrow or till they've settled in more. I think they've both been through enough as is, and according to Tsunami are going to need proper guidance."

Katsuhito nodded in agreement before replying "Yes. I believe youre right Tenchi. There's no need to force this matter quite yet. Besides from the look of things I think they are both quite exhausted. He said motioning to the nearly asleep Third Child.

Shinji was eventually gently shaken out of his near sleep state by Tenchi "Hey Shinji, it's time to get out of the bath and ready for dinner. Are you feeling okay?" He would kindly ask the boy.

"I'm sorry Tenchi-San, I'm still pretty tired and confused by everything that's happened. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay awake. Dinner won't be long will it?"

"Don't worry, Shinji. Dinner will be simple tonight; and you've already met nearly everybody who lives here. There are a few others, but they won't be arriving till tomorrow." Tenchi replied as he would help Shinji up out of the bath and would get him some clean clothes which would consist of a pair of grey daw string jogging pants, a plain white t-shirt and a navy blue haori.

* * *

Shinji along with the older men would dress quickly and soon everyone would be ready to eat. They would enter a large dining room where Shinji would realize that the Masakis were a very traditional family; as the table wasn't like Misato's - which was a large sit down western style table - but was a low setting traditional Japanese style table and everyone would have to kneel.

Tenchi would set the table for everyone as Asuka Noike and Washu would come into the dining and before long it would be time to eat. It was a quick and simple but well prepared meal and everyone would do their best to make Shinji and Asuka feel welcome. Once dinner was over, Tenchi and Noike would show Shinji and Asuka to a medium sized room divided by a privacy partition with a futon on each side. "I'm sorry we can't give you both your own room right now, but this is the only spare room we have at the time." Tenchi would explain apologetically. Asuka would send Shinji a warning glance before sighing "It's fine. You've already done more than enough for us any way." She would say before heading to the opposite side of the room and closing the partition. After a few minutes of Tenchi and Noike leaving, she would open the screen to issue a warning to Shinji "Take one step over to my side of the screen Third Child, and you're-" she would get out before realizing that Shinji was already out cold and asleep. "... Goodnight, Shinji…" she would say with a sigh before going back over to her own side and falling asleep as well.

Meanwhile Washu would be finishing up in her lab and sending a transmission to the others back on Jurai and letting them know that it would be okay for them to return to Earth as well and she would be arranging a long distance portal back to their rooms for the night.

* * *

**Authors notes:** I couldn't really come up with a good subtitle for this one, so zim open to suggestions. If this one is a little bit shorter than the last its because its meant to be a little bit slower of a beginning. I'm just setting things up for things to come. I had thought of having some more with Ayeka and the others coming in but so think ill save it for the next chapter. Going to take a break to brainstorm and figure out hiw I want to proceed for the rest of the story. I hope youre enjoying it and feel free to PM me questions and or leave a review. Thanks to all in advance. :)

  
< Prev 1. Chapter 1  
2\. Chapter 2 

function review_init() {  
if(XUNAME) {  
$('#review_name').hide();  
$('#review_postbutton').html('Post Review as ' + XUNAME);  
$('.login_items').hide();  
$('#alert_subs').show();  
}  
else {  
$('#review_name').show();  
//$('#review_name').html("<input type=text name='name' placeholder='Name:'>");

$('.login_items').show();  
$('#alert_subs').hide();  
}  
}

//call back  
function login_success_default() {  
//$('#name_login').html(render_login(XUNAME));

//focus on review  
$('#review_review').focus();

//you have now logged in  
xtoast("You have logged-in as "+XUNAME+'.');

//close all open dialogs  
//$('#please_login').modal('hide');

 

}

function login_success() {  
login_success_default();  
review_init();  
}

function self_login(target) {  
xwindow('https://www.fanfiction.net/api/login_state_proxy.php?src=popup&target='+target,450,450);  
}

function post_q() {  
if(!XUNAME) {  
please_login();  
return;  
}

if($('#q_follow_author').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_follow_story').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_fav_author').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_fav_story').prop('checked') ==0) {  
xtoast('Please select at least one follow or favorite action');  
return;  
}

$('#q_working').toggle();

$.post('/api/ajax_subs.php', {  
storyid: storyid,  
userid: userid,

authoralert: $('#q_follow_author').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
storyalert: $('#q_follow_story').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favstory: $('#q_fav_story').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favauthor: $('#q_fav_author').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0  
},  
function(data) {  
//console.log(data);  
//alert(data);  
if(data.error) {  
$('#q_working').toggle();

xtoast("We are unable to process your request due to an network error. Please try again later.");  
}  
else {  
xtoast("We have successfully processed the following:" + data.payload_data,3500);  
$('#q_working').toggle();  
$('#follow_area').modal('hide');  
}  
},  
'json'  
).error(function() {  
xtoast("We are unable to process your request due to an network error. Please try again later.");

$('#q_working').toggle();  
});  
}

function please_login() {  
xtoast("Please login or signup to access this feature.");  
}

function post_review() {  
var review = $('#review_review').val();  
var name = $('#review_name_value') ? $('#review_name_value').val() : '';

//make sure we don't submit default  
if(review == '') {  
xtoast("Please type up your review for this story.");  
return;  
}

$('#review_postbutton').html("Posting. Please wait...");  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled',true);

$.post('/api/ajax_review.php', {  
storyid: storyid,  
storytextid: storytextid,  
chapter: chapter,

authoralert: $('#review_authoralert').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
storyalert: $('#review_storyalert').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favstory: $('#review_favstory').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favauthor: $('#review_favauthor').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,

name: name,  
review: review  
},  
function(data) {  
//console.log(data);  
//alert(data);  
if(data.error) {  
$('#review_postbutton').html('Post Review as'+XUNAME);  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled', false);

xtoast("We are unable to post your review due to the following reason:<br><br>" + data.error_msg);  
}  
else {  
xtoast("The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.",3500);  
review_success();  
}  
},  
'json'  
).error(function() {  
xtoast("We are unable to process your review due to an network error. Please try again later.");

$('#review_postbutton').html("Post Review as"+XUNAME);  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled', false);  
});

}

function review_success() {  
$('#review').hide();  
$('#review_success').show();

//must clear textarea of auto-save would save old data  
$('#review_review').val('');

if(!$.storage) {  
$.storage = new $.store();  
//console.log('new storage');  
}  
$.storage.del('review:12958425:2');  
//console.log('del review:12958425:2');

}

function review_failure() {

}

$().ready(function() {  
review_init();  
});

  
The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.  


(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});  |  | 

|   
  
---  
  
Favorite : Story Author   Follow : Story Author 

| 

Post Review As

  * [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [FictionPress](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Google](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Facebook](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Twitter](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)
  * [Amazon](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#)

  
  
$().ready(function(){

if(!$.storage) {  
$.storage = new $.store(); //init  
}

var t_read = $.storage.get('review:12958425:2');

if(t_read && t_read.length > 0 ) {  
//alert('recovered data' + t_read);

var temp = $('textarea#review_review').val(); //NO SPACES .replace(/^\s+|\s+$/g,'')

if(!temp || temp.length == 0 || temp == "Type your comments here.") {  
//alert('set good');  
$('textarea#review_review').val(t_read);  
//console.log('got'+t_read);  
}  
}  
else {  
//alert('no data');  
}

var rTimer = setInterval(saveReview, 2000); //every 2s

function saveReview() {  
var temp = $('textarea#review_review').val(); //make sure we don't save spaces .replace(/^\s+|\s+$/g,'');

if(temp && temp.length > 0 && temp != "Type your comments here.") {  
$.storage.set('review:12958425:2', temp);  
//console.log('set'+temp);  
}  
}  
});

var storyid = 12958425; var userid = 1603187; var storytextid = storytextid=50933013; var chapter = 2; var title = 'Eva+Muyo'; var logind = 'https://www.fanfiction.net'; function select_drop(sel_value) { var t; if (sel_value == 'abuse') { t = xwindow(logind+'/report.php?chapter='+chapter+'&storyid='+storyid+'&title='+title,560,510); } else if (sel_value == 'c2') { t = xwindow(logind+'/c2_addstory.php?action=add&storyid='+storyid,560,470); } } 

Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse



Share

  * [Google+](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F12958425%2F2%2F)
  * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F12958425%2F2%2F)
  * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F12958425%2F2%2F)
  * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F12958425%2F2%2F)



Follow/Favorite label input[type=checkbox]{ position: relative; vertical-align: middle; bottom: -5px; } 

|  \+ Follow 

* * *

Story Writer  |  |  \+ Favorite 

* * *

Story Writer   
---|---|---  
  
Close Working...   Save  
  
  
[Help](https://www.fanfiction.net/support/) . [Privacy](https://www.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://www.fanfiction.net/tos/) . [Top](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12958425/1/Eva-Muyo#top)  


  
[](http://blog.fictionpress.com) [](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress)  


$(function() {  
$('img.lazy').lazyload({  
//skip_invisible : false  
});  
});  



End file.
